When I Leave
by CreepySheepy
Summary: Holy Roman Empire meets Chibitalia one August afternoon. Warning: Not based on actual episode. Songfic to Rush's "The Analog Kid".


**A/N: Written by Feli. This is yet another Rush fic, ok WhiteVans? Happy now? Good. **

**Note- HRE thinks Chibitalia is a girl, but he is a boy. Written in HRE's POV.**

**Regular italics= song lyrics**

**I do not own song or Hetalia **

_A hot and windy August afternoon has the trees in constant motion, with a flash of silver leaves as they're rocking in the breeze._

The breeze of August air had the trees swaying back and forth. Leaves blew across the field and landed softly in the grass. It was hot, and the breeze made it the perfect temperature by balancing the hot air with wind to cool it down.

_A boy lies in the grass with one blade stuck between his teeth. A vague sensation quickens in his young and restless heart, and the bright and aimless vision has him longing to depart._

I lay down in the field with a piece of grass in my mouth. I closed my eyes and stayed like that for what seemed like ten minutes. I heard a voice behind me and whipped my head around. I saw a young girl in a green and white dress with a white bandana. In all honesty, she was kind of cute. N-not that I like her or anything…

"Ciao, I am Italy. What's your name?" She asked me.

"Holy Roman Empire. But you can call me HRE…" I stood up and looked to my feet. I could feel a blush creep onto my cheeks and a new feeling in my stomach.

_You move me, you move me with your buildings and your eyes, autumn moons and winter skies. You move me, you move me. Open sea and city lights, busy streets and dizzy heights. You call me, you call me._

Ever since I came to this city, a lot of things here fascinated me. I move from country to country a lot, and can't help but feel that I don't want to move again. Yes, this city is gorgeous, but I want to learn more about Italy.

_The fawn-eyed_**(1)**_ girl with the sun-browned legs dances on the edge of his dreams. And her voice rings in his ears, like the music of the spheres._

The rest of the day, all I could think about was that mysterious girl. Italy… I want to learn more about her… not that I like her! What are you talking about…? But I can't help but say I can still hear her voice in my ears like she just talked to me five minutes ago. I want to go back outside to see if she's still out there, but it's sadly, too late.

_The boy lies in the grass, unmoving, staring at the sky. His mother starts to call him as a hawk goes soaring by. And the boy pulls down his baseball cap and covers up his eyes. _

Then next day, I went outside to the field again, looking for Italy. When I did not find her, I laid down in the grass again. I felt slightly disappointed, but I reminded myself I DO NOT like her. About a half hour later of lying in the grass, I was called back inside for something important. I pulled down my hat and walked back to my house.

_When I leave I don't know what I'm hoping to find, and when I leave I don't know who I'm leaving behind. _

The day I for some reason dreaded the most has arrived. I was told I must move yet again, and I couldn't help but feel distraught. I went out to the field one last time, and felt that feeling back in my stomach. There stood Italy, picking wildflowers.

"Italy, I'm glad I could see you again." Should I tell her? I don't know what to do.

"Si, I love spending time with others! What's wrong…? You look sad."

No turning back now… here goes. "Um, well actually, I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?" Italy looked concerned. I hope she doesn't cry. Oh, who am I kidding? Why would she cry for me? I met her two days ago; I hardly think I made a huge impact on her life.

"I… I have to leave. I'll always remember you though, even if I only met you a day or two ago. And if I ever come back, I'll try to find you." I doubt I'll ever come back, but may as well put some hope in there.

"Oh no, I hope you do come back! I'll be waiting for you, HRE!"

"Y-yeah… I hope you don't forget about me."

_When I leave, I don't know what I'm hoping to find, and when I leave I don't know who I'm leaving behind. _

**A/N: ummm fail at an ending….**

**I hope you all like it…**

**HAPPY NOW SPAIN? YOU BETTER BE. **

**(1): it's quite funny actually; the term "fawn-eyed" is actually very close to the color of Italy's eyes. And I noticed that while I was typing this. Being fawn-eyed is having eyes that are yellowish-brownish mixture. I realize that Italy's are more brownish but you get the point. And I'm pretty sure you know what "sun-browned" means. But if you're like WhiteVans, you have no idea. Basically it's a person with tan skin. **

**Okay so I have more rush fics coming. So expect more… -evil grin- **

**Please review~~~! **

**-Feli**


End file.
